Yogscast Wiki:Jobs
Looking for something to do? Want to be helpful but don't know how? On this page are a list of tasks and jobs that need completing, one way or another. You can help by fulfilling (or partially fulfilling) any task or job. This isn't just for registered users, this is for non-registered users, admins, etc. Jobs/Tasks: Un-completed Pages need creating To create any page that is on this page, click the link (it will be red if it hasn't been made). If it has been made, it will be a normal link and will be removed as soon as it is noticed. *Resident Evil 6 (feat. Duncan) - "NO CO-OP!" *Resident Evil 6 (feat. Duncan) - Door Training! *Resident Evil 6 (feat. Duncan) - Party Time! *Resident Evil 6 (feat. Duncan) - Sewers! *Exclusive: Thief (2014) Interview! *Alan Wake's American Nightmare: Scr#@*ch *Alan Wake's American Nightmare: Satellite *Alan Wake's American Nightmare: Spiders *Alan Wake's American Nightmare: Power Cut *Alan Wake's American Nightmare: Paradox *Minecraft: YogCraft with Hannah & Nilesy: Volcano! *Minecraft: YogCraft with Hannah & Nilesy: Biscuits! *Minecraft: YogCraft with Hannah & Nilesy: Mr Slime! *System Shock 2 *One-Off - The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct *Saturday Special: Bioshock (1000th Video!) *Saturday Special: Cognition! *Saturday Special: Cry of Fear! *Star Trek (feat. Nilesy) - Tricorders! *Star Trek (feat. Nilesy) - Radiation Race! *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon - Nest! *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon - Blood! *Dead Island: Riptide - Shipwreck! (feat. Duncan) *Dead Island: Riptide - Survivors! (feat. Duncan) *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 3 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 4 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 5 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 6 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 7 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 8 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 9 - Magnets, How Do They Work *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 10 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 11 - The End *Portal 2 - Duncan does Science - Part 1 *Portal 2 - Duncan does Science - Part 2 - Feat. Rythian *Portal 2 - Duncan does Science - Part 3 *Portal 2 - Duncan does Science - Zozone 1 *Portal 2 - Duncan does Science - Zozone 2 *Portal 2 - Duncan does Science - Zozone 3 *Duncan Plays - Quantum Conundrum - Part 1 *Duncan Plays - Quantum Conundrum - Part 2 *Duncan Plays: Kinetic Void - Part 1 - Te Yogscraft *Duncan Plays: Kinetic Void - Part 2 - HMS Duncatron *Duncan Plays - Theme Hospital - Part 2 - Dr. Fishley *Jaffa Factory 107 - The Wizard's Apprentice *Don't Starve - Part 2 - BuffaloShaver *Minecraft Wasted - Part 2 w/ Toby, Strippin & Ludolik *Server Spotlight: Minecraft Wasted (FPS) w/ TheStrippin & Ludolik *Minekart 64 w/ KaeyiDream (Flan's Mod) *Bit.Trip Runner 2 RAGE with Nilesy 9! *Minecraft: Yogcraft Bonus: Fishing to the Limit with Nilesy! *Devil May Cry - Mission 17 - Going up! *150k! "You can have it all" - DayZ montage - 10 months with Panda *Every page for Martyn's Jet Set Radio Future series (including the page itself) *Zelda Skyward Sword: Stab Me Please!! (EP08) *Zelda Skyward Sword: Licky Licky Protagonist! (EP09) *Zelda Skyward Sword - Butterfly Catcher Pro 2011 *Zelda Skyward Sword - Shake Your Bomb Bomb! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Graham's Love Dungeon! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Powers Of Deduction! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Fi Doesn't Care!! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Stick.. My Sword In You! *Zelda Skyward Sword - FIRIN' ITS LAZAAAR!! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Shrimp On The Barbey! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Lanayru Mining Facility Boss *Zelda Skyward Sword - Bamboo Slicer! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Welcome To Grooseland! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Toilet Paper.. Or Love Letter? *Zelda Skyward Sword - Pipit The Player! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Catchamanjaro!! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Double Rainbow?! *Zelda Skyward Sword - I Hate The Silent Realms.. *Zelda Skyward Sword - Belly Button Pokes! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Willy Is Free!! Er.. *Zelda Skyward Sword - Butterfly Murderer?! *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Sapling Sword *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Silent Desert.. *Zelda Skyward Sword - Cpt. Jack Spanner & Phoenix Fishing! *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Rollercoaster Game! *Zelda Skyward Sword - A Real Triple Chomp! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Captain Robossa?! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Getting My Legolas Own!! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Too Many Chests!! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Killing Whoopi Goldberg?! *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Silent Volcano *Zelda Skyward Sword - Thirsty Frogs! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Protect Noob-Bot! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Obsidian Platforms! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Slice! Jar! Scoop! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Fashionable Mogma Mitts! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Everybody's Brother! *Zelda Skyward Sword - N, N, N, Nothing On You Link! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Graham's Next Top Model *Zelda Skyward Sword - BPO Round Two! *Zelda Skyward Sword - One Big Storybook! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Learning To Barrel Roll! *Zelda Skyward Sword - levias/annoying.html *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Third Seal *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Quest For Tad.. Toles? *Zelda Skyward Sword - Dude.. Where's My Fi?! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Two Kidnappings?! *Zelda Skyward Sword - It's Raining Slimes!! *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Fruit Of Life! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Cubes & Bugs *Zelda Skyward Sword - Skyloft Is Silenced.. *Zelda Skyward Sword - Angry Bird Fires! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Approaching Piece Two *Zelda Skyward Sword - Bruce Or Groose? *Zelda Skyward Sword - Bowling Champion! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Triforce Of Wisdom *Zelda Skyward Sword - Say No To Hugs! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Mere Milliseconds *Zelda Skyward Sword - Hylian Challenge *Zelda Skyward Sword - Jazz! *Zelda Skyward Sword - Super Saiyan Graham! *Zelda Skyward Sword - The Beginning Of The End *Zelda Skyward Sword - Fallen Bracelet (Finale) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Mukwubstep! (EP01) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Lefty vs Righty! (EP02) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Padded Wall Of Pain! (EP03) *Chestless w/ Luclin - You're Done Son! (EP04) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Meteor Crash Site! (EP05) *Chestless w/ Luclin - SSSssstop It That Hurts!! (EP06) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Levitating Zombies & Lumberlin! (EP07) *Chestless w/ Luclin - NBA All-Star Slam Cluck! (EP08) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Bolt The Superdog! (EP09) *Chestless w/ Luclin - It Is NOT My Fault.. (EP10) *Chestless w/ Luclin - RAGE QUIT! I'M DONE! (EP11) *Chestless w/ Luclin - I'm NOT Putting You Down! (EP12) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Pooped Myself A Little Bit.. (EP13) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Lazuli á Crème (EP14) *Chestless w/ Luclin - Into The Mineshaft!! (EP15) *Chestless w/ Luclin - LUCLIN!!! SPEAK TO MEEE!!! *Noxcrew Gameshow - Factory - Team Heros *Noxcrew Gameshow - Mayan Hunt - Team Heros *Noxcrew Gameshow - Pyramid - Team Heros *Noxcrew Gameshow - Bathtime - Team Heros *Minecraft Family Adventures EP42/43 (My Camera) *Minecraft: 1.1 Update in 2 Minutes! *Minecraft - Fun In 1.3 (SPACE SQUID & KILL MARTYN!) *Minecraft: Pick A House! (with Luke & Keenan) *Fez In Minecraft?! - Texture Pack & Build! (with download) *Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition - Tutorial & Old Seeds Work! Categories need creating To create any category that is on this page, click the link (it will be red if it hasn't been made). If it has been made, it will be a normal link and will be removed as soon as it is noticed. *None yet. Templates need creating This is just for advanced users that are good at coding, especially HTML. If you think you can cope with the jobs below, then try them, but if you have no or little knowledge of HTML, please do not attempt anything on this section. *'Day' pages for OnThisDay template (see: Soldier Elite's thread, Jayden's thread, and Colours thread) Various pages/templates/categories needing work *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 1 *Duncan Plays! - Q.U.B.E - Part 2 - Spheres In Qube *Minecraft Wasted - RUN THIS TOWN! w/ Strippin, Toby and Ludolik *Template:OnThisDay Jobs/Tasks: Completed Pages that needed to be Created/Updated *Yogcraft Intro Test - Soldier Elite *My First Enderdragon! (with LuclinMCWB) - DJ Snax *Zelda Skyward Sword: The First Ostrobo! (EP01) - Game Console (LightningD) *Zelda Skyward Sword: Boingy! Boingy! (EP02) - Game Console (LightningD) *Zelda Skyward Sword: Kitty Overboard! (EP03) - Game Console (LightningD) *Zelda Skyward Sword: HARRY POTTER?! (EP04) - Game Console (LightningD) *Zelda Skyward Sword: Win This Fighty!! (EP05) - Game Console (LightningD) *Zelda Skyward Sword: A Vuvuzela! (EP06) - Game Console (LightningD) *Every page except the first one for Sips' Skyrim series - Jaydenbadboii *Sips Plays Don't Starve (Willow) - Part 7 - The Longest Winter - LightningD *Yoglabs - Mutant Wrestling - LightningD *Voltz 23 - Prepare For Battle - Supertoastfairy *StarCraft 2 - Heart of the Swarm 24 - Kollekt - Supertoastfairy *Saturday Special: Monster Loves You! - LightningD *Nilesy Plays Minesweeper: It Never Ends. - Totallyneena *Yogcraft: The Dirt Factory 2 - A Really Cool Room - Soldier Elite Categories that needed to be created *None yet Templates that needed to be created *None yet Category:Wiki Category:Community